theworldofhighschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 1- Hey There Beautiful
Main Plot: Freshmen Chloe: Hey guys. Arden cute shoes. Arden: Thanks, where's Adrina. Jill: Yo, who knows she basically does whatever. Adrina: So sorry I'm late. Chloe: Stop worrying it's only the first day Arden: And we'll survive. Opening Sub Plot: Seth/Joy Joy: (flirtingly) Hey Seth, Hey Sheridan. Seth: I can't believe we survived a year of high school. Sheridan: 2015 here we come. Joy: What are you gonna do to kick off the first day? Seth: I'm throwin' a party and inviting everyone! Joy: Hold up freshies? Seth: Maybe maybe not. Third Plot: Angelina/Jennifer Angelina: Jennifer I heard about a party going on and everyone is going! Jennifer: Really? Awesome I did hear it was by a Sophmore though. Angelina: Ooh and I get to attend with a boyfriend! (squeals excitedly) Jennifer: Oh yeah. Lucky you Angelina: Don't worry maybe Trent or Joey but stay away from Jeff. First Plot: Freshmen Arden: You must be Seth. Seth: (awkwardly) Yeah... who are you? Arden: Arden Montgomery I'm new, freshman heard about your party and-- Seth: Oh yeah everyone's invited but my friend Joy has something against Freshmen. See you. Trevor: Hey Arden. Arden: Do I know you? Trevor: The name's Trevor Bailey. Future class of 2016. Adrina: Heeeey. Chloe: Oooh Hiiiiii. Jill: 'Sup? Arden: Oh sorry, Trevor my friends Adrina, Chloe and Jill. Adrina: ('''giggling)' Trevor: See you at the kick off party plus I have some new friends that are coming. Adrina: OK! Chloe: So Arden, is he your someone special? Arden: He won't be but maybe that guy. ''(points to Jet) Third Plot: Angelina/Jennifer Jennifer: Hey Jeff. Jeff: Jenni, how was your summer? Jennifer: *stretching her leg and thigh* Really great. You goin' to that party with Angelina I hear. Jeff: Yeah she's my girl, she's something special. Jennifer: Yeah well great. (they hug) Angelina: (gasps) Jeff: See ya. Angelina: Later boyfriend. You suck! Jennifer: It was only a hug! You ever seem to think you're just-- Angelina: I said stay away from Jeff like no romantic like physical contact! Jennifer: Fuck you. Angelina: (bumps Jennifer) Sub Plot: Seth/JoyEdit (At Seth's) Joy: Ooh am I fashionably early? Seth: Yes but that's good. Joy: You invited the freshies didn't you? Seth: Yeah but Joy it's my party and I invite who I want. Joy: Yeah well you're right. Seth: Good. (Everyone is arriving) Main PlotEdit Adrina: Hey Trevor. Trevor: Adrina, this is Penn. Adrina: Hi Penn. Penn: I just really wish to survive this year. I hear there was anoher girl Trevor could have had his eyes on. Arden: Hi. Jet: Oh hey. Katie: Well see you Jet. Arden: Jet? Hot. I'm Arden. Jet: I hear you're one of those Freshmen Joy was trying to convince Seth not to invite. Arden: Her with the red hair? What a skank. Joy: Excuse me? Arden: Get out of my face Ragedy Anne. Jet: Ladies calm down. Joy: Jet. Grrrr! (walks over to Skye) Skye: You ok? Joy: (In a sinister voice) Oh yeah I am. Sub Plot: Seth/JoyEdit Seth: Alright everyone it'sTruth or Dare time. Joy: Ok freshman t or d? Donna: Truth. Joy: Who was your first kiss? Donna: I haven't really kissed anyone. Joy: (starts laughing out loud) Trent: Hey leave her alone! Seth: Yeah, no shame in not having kissed anyone and the same goes for virgins. Joy: I hate these freshies. Katie: What are you gonna do? Joy: *grabs Arden's cup and pours in some vodka* Seth, truth or dare? Seth: D-A-R-E dare! Joy: I dare you to hook up with one of these girls. Seth: I pick a Senior! You! Name please? Jillian: Jillian. Seth: Ooh I like that. (takes her in a closet and they make out) Joy: Ok back to partying! My plan's working! Katie: What plan? Joy: Watch. Third Plot: Angelina/JenniferEdit Ursula: Hey how do you hang out with them? Rain: Them? Lindsay: You guys are-- Angelina: Trent have you seen Jenni? Trent: Seth's room I think. Angelina: Jenni! (Goes up in Seth's room and spots Jennifer crying) Jennifer: Don't talk to me! Angelina: I'm sorry. Jennifer: I'd never ever want to steal Jeff from you! You're so clingy and possesive towards him. I'm your best friend! Angelina: What really happened. Jennifer: We were just talking ok? About this party. Angelina: Oh. friends? Jennifer: Sure Angelina: And there's a Freshman acting drunk off her ass. Main Plot: FreshmenEdit Ryan: Ok now this is a party! Claire: *scoffs* Nice body. Joey: Hey can I sign? Ryan: Sign the shirt. Arden: *Drunk* Hey hot stuff. Jet: You ok? Arden: Yeah let's dance or wait. (Arden kisses Jet) Joy: What?! Arden: Oh yeah now that's oh crap! (throws up on Joy's shoes) Joy: (Screams a high and blood-curdling scream) You drunken mess! My plan worked anyway. Jet: Plan? Joy that was low even for you. Joy: And you're such a saint. Look freshie, Jet plays with girls hearts and breaks them. Just a heads up. Jet: Come on, I'll take you home. Sub Plot: Seth/Joy Seth: Ok who brought vodka? Joy: I did sorry. (The lights go out and come back on and the place is vandalized) Myle: What the--? Mia: Oh my god! Trent: Urs! Jeff: Ursula you ok? Chandra: Who came here? Kaleb: I know that Arden's puke is still there. Christina: Eww. James: Don't mention it. Brody: Who's jacket is this? Harper: Not our school's. Seth: We've got some party crashers everyone. Third Plot: Angelina/Jennifer (At school the next day) Catherine: Hey tweedle brunette andauburn. Angelina: Hey. Jennifer: You are a hypocrite. You know how much I freaking hate Catherine. We're done! Angelina: Just to be fair you were pissed at me at the party. Jennifer: You bitch! Angelina: Backstabber! Sub Plot: Seth/Joy Seth: I hate the Wallcaster Wildcats! They think they can just trash our school? Oh ho ho they've got another thing coming. Nobody vandalizes my house. Nobody. (punches a locker) Katrina: Seth we will get them back. Karissa: Oh no no no no no. Revenge is never the answer. Bridget: It is sometimes. Skye: I thought we'd all make peace. Carlton: I agree with Bridget, we need a good plan. Joy: But what? Carlton: Our football team moons their team! Karissa: NO! Jet: I have a better plan. Main Plot: Freshmen Darby: I can't believe this all happened. Chloe: What the-- Jack: Oh a revenge plan! Adrina: We'll think of something and plot it too the older students. Ryan: Like Joey he is just --'' (Jack looks at him)'' Smart and awesome. Totally killer. Sub Plot: Seth/Joy Ryan: Hey upperclassmen. I've got tons of ideas it's awesome. Joy: Oh my god we'll combine it. (After school with Wallcaster High School is messed up with a burning logo on the football field, paint and condiments covering the building and paint on the grounds as well) Seth: Hey Wildcats! Mess with us you'll be in deeper guano! Joy: That was awesome! (kisses Jack on the cheek) Jack: Whoa. I got kissed by a girl. No a woman! Penn: Nice. Third Plot: Angelina/Jennifer Angelina: Catherine let's hang out. I mean-- Catherine: You and me? (scoffs) That was just for pity. Angelina: Bitch! (slap Catherine) '' Jennifer: I am so sorry Catherine did that. Angelina: She said that was out of pity. Jennifer: Catherine. Fuck you! Catherine: Whatever! Main Plot: Freshmen ''(The next day) Jack: I love this school. Ryan: Me too, I am never washing this off. Arden: Well I got a new guy. Chloe: Jet Andrews? Damn he is hot! Adrina: So hot. Arden: 3 more years ladies and gents 3 more years Category:Blog posts